1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems for marine vessels and more particularly, to an external lighting system of the intermittent flare-up type adapted to attract the attention of observers in the vicinity of the vessel on which the system is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
External lighting aboard marine vessels is for the prime purpose of supplying visual information so that mariners may avoid close quarter situations and collisions. In addition to the prescribed port and starboard side lights, mast and range lights, there are governmental regulations and rules covering the employment of a flare-up light as a recent innovation in the field of lighting to attract attention. A flare-up light as a light source may be and has been a light source such as bundle of burning twigs, all types of lanterns, flashlights, and incandescent intermittent white light beacons. Brightness and apparent movement are the two features that give a flare-up light the ability to attract attention.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with conventional flare-up lights which stem largely from the fact that some are inconvenient to use and require considerable maintenance. Others are rather short lived and in other instances, observer range is limited and restricted.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a marine flare-up lighting system overcoming the aforementioned problems which embodies extremely bright short duration light sources in combination with a novel optical arrangement so constructed and operated that a conspicuous and attention attracting visual signal is produced and displayed.